piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Hawk
Nathaniel Hawk operated in the Caribbean during the 17th century as Governor Silehards right-hand man before engaging in piracy. Biography In the year 1630 Nathaniel Hawk arrived in Oxbay having recently passed through a fierce storm. At this time he was captain of the small trading vessel Victory. Upon his arrival at Oxbay his ship mate, Malcom Hatcher, retired to spend a quiet life on land. Nathaniel hires crew, fixes his ship, buys a new spyglass, and sells chocolate and leather. Having hired a new crew Nathaniel set sail, however shortly after his departure a French squadron attacked and conquered the city of Oxbay. As captain of the only vessel to escape Oxbay, Nathaniel was obligated to report to Silehard; Governor of Redmond Island, the nearest British colony. Silehard's right-hand man Nathaniel explained the invasion to the Governor, who then insisted on commandeering the Victory for military service in the approaching conflict with the French. However he managed to talk the Governor out of it and was instead employed as the Governors right-hand man. As his first assignment Nathaniel was ordered to sneak into the occupied city of Oxbay in order to gather information about the French military's future plans. He moored his ship on a beach far from the city of Oxbay and made his way through the jungle before reaching the outskirts. Nathaniel entered Oxbay tavern and spoke with its keeper, Everard Gordon. Gordon told him that local citizens were ready to assist him in anyway to free Oxbay. Due to the outrageous behaviour of the French the locals feared and hated them. Nathaniel approached one of the senior French soldiers, Massoni, and began to speak with him, affecting to offer his service to the French military. Nathaniel's plan was to get Massoni as drunk as possible and thereby extract information from him. Nathaniel lured the drunken soldier out into the jungle and, under threat of death, Massoni told him of the barque Oiseau that was docked at Falaise de Fleur, a French colony. The Oiseau was to deliver ammunition to the French squadron, but could not put to sea without an escort ship. Nathaniel then sailed to Falaise de Fleur and met with harbor master, Amiel Berangere. Amiel then gave him The Honor to escort the Oiseu barque to Oxbay island by giving him a letter of identification. Nathaniel was then introduced to the captain of the barque, Virgile Boon. However once the ship was out in open water the Victory opened fire and sank the Oiseau, leaving the French military without ammunition. Preparing Oxbay for Liberation Once he returned to Redmond Governor Silehard hired Nathaniel to escort the sloop Albion to Oxbay. The Albion contained a regiment of English troops who were going to attack the French occupiers. Nathaniel then met with a man called Wilfred in Greenford who recommended that they land soldiers at night on a small deserted beach so the French wouldn't sniff out their operation. However in the area in which Nathaniel agreed to meet with Wilfred a French patrol appeared. Luckily, not a single French soldier managed to escape and give the alarm. Then Wilfred took the English soldiers to a cave where they were to conceal themselves until they were needed. Nathaniel then accompanied captain of the Albion, Ewan Glover, to Greenford where they parted ways. Nathaniel then traveled to Oxbay tavern to meet with Tobias, an operative who had managed to bribe one of the captains of the French squadron. Unfortunately, while they were talking, several French guards rushed into the tavern and Nathaniel was forced to fight to avoid capture. Tobias and Nathaniel were forced to flee the tavern whilst avoiding French soldiers patrolling the streets. Oweyn Mc Dorey, a shipwright who was sympathetic to their cause, hid them from the French soldiers. Oweyn was questioned but managed to steer the soilders away. Afterwards Oweyn asked Nathaniel to return a chest to the owner of the Redmond tavern. The next morning Tobias met with captain Rabel Yverneau just outside the tavern, in a concealed back-lot. Tobias, Rabel and Nathaniel attempted to leave in Rabels ship but once they were noticed by French guards they were chased. Rabels ship was fired upon by several French crafts, though they eventually outran them. Upon meeting with him Governor Silehard ordered Nathaniel to take part in the liberation of Oxbay. Nathaniel's more piratical side shows through in his journal where he writes: Later Quests Nathaniel meets Danielle Greene in a tavern and English soldiers arrest him. He either convinces the old jail guard to let him go or the governor rescues him. Nathaniel is sent to find Rhaol Reims but fails. He sends a letter to a Pirate Chief to find Reims then collects 99 of the governor's missing statues. He finds the sword of the pirate Nicholas Sharp by rescuing a man's daughter. Fou ladies tell him their babies are missing. He goes on a long quest, but finds the children and a pirate ship. Danielle helps him find Reims but then kills the man and wounds Nathaniel. Relationships with other characters Danielle Greene Danielle and Hawk seemed to have a love-hate relationship when they first met, but they grew fond of each other. They eventually went there separate ways, but after meeting her again, they both discovered a common goal, The Treasures of Khael Roa. After teaming up, they became interested in one another once again. It is presumed they married after the destruction of Kael Rola. Khael Roa After meeting Danielle Greene, as well as betraying the governor, Hawk journeyed to Khael Roa with Danielle and an old professor named Clement. Danielle brings the temple to the ground by grabbing a small glowing ball. After that they were attacked by the Black Pearl and a huge battle ensues which ends in the Pearl being split into in two due to a power from within the collapsing temple and it was sunk. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) Category:English Category:Males Category:Pirate captains Category:Victory crew Category:Spies